battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pin
Pin is a female contestant and supporting antagonist on Battle for Dream Island and one of the main protagonists of Battle for Dream Island Again. She was the leader of the Squishy Cherries in Season 1, and as a contestant on W.O.A.H. Bunch in Season 2. Pin was usually in a bad mood. She often complained about how something wasn't right when things didn't go her way. She had a tendency to speak her mind, often saying or doing hurtful things about the other competitors, including barfing on Woody, throwing Spongy off the boat, and using harsh language when speaking to the other contestants. This caused her to not be as likable as she thought she should have been by everyone else. Her main alliance was with Leafy, which didn't last long after her elimination, especially because they ended up being the team captains. In episode 25 of the first season, she even encourages an execution for Leafy. In the second season, Pin received 405 votes, the 11th in descending order (9th highest after disqualifactions are taken into account), meaning that she joined the season. Pin's attitude and voice noticeably change in the second season, becoming more friendly and funny. She lost her limbs in Get in the Van due to Puffball's prize, but regained them—in exchange for her red coloration—in Welcome Back. Personality In BFDI, Pin was mean-spirited and fierce, considering herself to be a heroic team leader. Although most don't believe her, she has done heroic deeds before, such as winning the first challenge of the season. In BFDIA, Pin has become more humorous, and seems to adapt quickly, seeing as she isn't annoyed with her lack of limbs anymore. She also has become a lot more strategic, coming up with ideas to help her team, W.O.A.H. Bunch, win challenges. Coiny often backs her up on these ideas, and vice versa. Pin and Coiny seem to have developed a friendly relationship, coming up with other ideas to assist the team and each other. Also, any feuds Pin had with her former team members such as Match seem to have died down, though it might be due to the lack of interactions with the other former Squishy Cherries. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, her first appearance, Pin is being held by Blocky, who is trying to use her to pop Bubble. This angers her, and she kicks Blocky, breaking her free of his grasp. Later during the balance beam contest, Pin and Leafy form an alliance to stay above water until the end of the challenge. When it comes down to the final 6, the 2 of them attempt to push Flower off the platform, however, Flower kicks them off the beam last minute, making their plan fail. Fortunately for them, they are saved by Blocky, who helps them back onto the balance beam, gets Flower out, and evidently, gets out himself. When it comes down to just the 2 of them, they decide who would win Dream Island with a game of rock, paper and scissors. Pin wins and is about to push Leafy off the balance beam. Not fully aware of the outcome of the winner, Leafy complains that it wasn't very fair. Pin responds by explaining that only one of them could win, while accidentally putting the middle finger up. Then the Announcer pops up and tells them that they both won the challenge, and got the rights to become team captains, creating a much longer battle to win Dream Island. This annoys Pin, who was just about to win the contest. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin (along with Leafy) then create the teams. Pin chooses Pencil, Bubble, Match, Pen, Firey, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, and Woody, and her team is called the Squishy Cherries. When she is stuck with Woody, she is nauseated, causing her to barf on Woody. During the boat-racing contest, Pin has her team build a square boat, using Pencil, Match, and Pen as oars. While making the boat, Firey hits himself with a hammer, with Pin saying: "Be more careful!" After entering the water, the boat springs a leak and collides with the Squashy Grapes' motor boat. Pin then declares that there's too much weight on the boat, and has the Cherries throw Spongy overboard. Soon enough, the boat breaks apart, forcing the Cherries to swim the end. When Pin arrives, she breaks the finish line ribbon, winning the contest for her team. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pin decides who will run the course, and who will find Blocky. She chooses Eraser, Pen, and Spongy. She also rudely chooses Pencil as one of the members finding Blocky, yet making Bubble and Match run the course. Match explains that Pencil is in their alliance and they have to stick together. Pin doesn't care and replies by saying "Alliance, shmalliance! Go, go!". In the obstacle course, Pin is about to go over the growing wall, but Teardrop flips her over, making her stuck. Her teammates climb her, using her as an oppritunity to get over. Pin sees Woody coming, and she exclaims "Please don't tell me Woody will have to climb me!" because she hates Woody and does not want him to win. However, Woody is unable to reach Pin, and she pushes him, making him glide across the floor. In the end, Firey is unable to help the team win, so the Squashy Grapes get their first victory. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pin's team is up for elimination, and the cake is key-lime pie. Pin exclaims she really, really doesn't like key-lime pie. Pin is asked if she wants to use her Win Token and she says no. Luckily, she did not need it, as Pin is safe at zero votes and gives Pin her cake. As the challenge starts, Pin checks if her teammates are doing the quiz, she sees Woody afraid of the quiz, so she kicks him. Woody creates a hole, and Coiny, Eraser, and Tennis Ball fall in. Tennis Ball is halfway in, and Pin kicks him in. Later, Pin notices that its raining. Later, the Announcer makes it stop raining and everyone turns in their tests. Pin's score was 14. Due to Blocky and Pen's cheating, the Cherries lose and are up for elimination again. In Sweet Tooth, at the cake making contest, Pin makes a Flower cake and got the highest score of 23/26, resulting in Pin winning her second win token. (It seems like she can do better than an ice cake.) However, her team loses the 100-Chocolate-Ball-Eating contest that followed, so a tiebreaker was held. Snowball rips a tie, winning the tiebreaker for his team, so the Cherries lose AGAIN. In Bridge Crossing, Pin, along with Firey and Eraser did not do the challenge. Another identical tiebreaker was held, and Snowball ripped the necktie and put the Squishy Cherries up for elimination yet again. In Power of Three, Pin did not use her Win Tokens. After she found that she got 5 votes and will be eliminated, she tries to use her Win Token, but it was too late. She was eliminated. The Announcer noted that there was a "lesson learned, use a Win Token before it's too late." Post-elimination Pin was put up for rejoining in Cycle of Life. Her rejoining video is her hugging the viewers and explaining that they need a heroic leader like her. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, she tied with Flower and Spongy with 4 votes (and was the first to be announced to be a part of the tie), so she did not rejoin. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pin got 3rd place, tied with Snowball. She would've won with her evil strategy but she drowned in the bread along with Coiny, Needle, Golf Ball, and Woody so she lost and didn't rejoin. In Gardening Hero, she was put up for rejoining. Her rejoin video is her explaining that if she votes for her, she would make improvements to the show. It was proven false in The Glistening, when she and Golf Ball got 13 votes, thus not rejoining. In Return of the Hang Glider, Pin votes for Leafy, and when it is later revealed that Firey won BFDI, he lets her into the island. Later, she helps Teardrop, Golf Ball and Icy find who stole Dream Island, and after finding out that it is Leafy, she encourages a death penalty for her. Battle for Dream Island Again In Get in the Van, Pin grows more of an attitude, only trying to make friends. She spoke to Bubble at the beginning of the episode, wanting to be aquantances, and once Bubble was convinced that the two were becoming friends, they were soon interrupted by Leafy. Soon she accidently stabs Puffball's speaker box while trying to kill Leafy, and because of its destruction, there is no host to announce Cake at Stake until Firey takes out his replacement box. Bubble then leaves after swinging with Pin to go to Match's dance party, and Pin encounters Book and Ice Cube on their way to the party also. She then accuses Book of making decisions for Ice Cube without her consent, but Ice Cube retaliates by yelling that she wanted to go to the dance party. Later, Gelatin mentions Pin destroying Puffball's speaker box with Puffball nearby, who becomes angry and vomits a rainbow on Pin, refusing to listen to her explanation. After getting her limbs removed because of Puffball winning the prize, Pin complains about not being able to catch anything, and Yellow Face tells her that she'll get used to it. Pin forces Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, much to his dislike because of the fact that "bad things" happen when he and Coiny are near each other. Once the challenge starts, Pin starts to sweat ooze and complains about having to hop slowly and being completely exhausted already, but Coiny comes up with the idea that she could roll so she could go faster and stop complaining AND so he could no longer hear Pin's whiny whining. IDFB In IDFB 1, Pin's color was changed to white by Golf Ball, which used the red pigment from Pin's body and reshape it into her new limbs. Kills Total kills: 8 Trivia *Pin was the only former Squishy Cherry to be up for elimination in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin is the lowest ranking contestant from Battle for Dream Island to join Battle for Dream Island Again. *Pin sweats ooze instead of water, and apparently, eats her sweat. **However, in Take the Plunge: Part 2, when Woody is chosen to be on Pin's team, she sweats water instead of ooze. *Pin was the last Season 1 character (excluding David) to be created. *Pin's favorite screen appears to be a normal screen, but very small and hard to see in. *She is the only female member on W.O.A.H. Bunch in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin was the first contestant to ever receive a Win Token. *Pin has lost her limbs, as of Get in the Van, being the first and only contestant to ever lose their limbs, or have a change in limbs. *Prior to BFDIA 3, she was the only contestant on Team W.O.A.H. Bunch to never receive the most likes or most dislikes. *She was the first to obtain a second Win Token, one of only two contestants to do so. The only other contestant who accomplished this is Eraser. *She was the lowest ranking female contestant in Battle for Dream Island, due to Flower rejoining. *Pin, along with Bubble, was the first character ever seen by fans (due to the thumbnail of the video of the first episode) *Pin is the first female contestant who switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *She is the first team captain to be eliminated in BFDI. *Pin and Pen are the only contestants with names that sound alike. *Pin has always gotten more likes than dislikes at all Cake at Stakes she's been a part of. *Pin speaks similarly to Golf Ball, as they both pause for a split second between each word and uses few contractions. *Pin, for whatever reason, prefers limbs over colour. *Pin has the second least votes in BFDI, at 26. Not counting Golf Ball's win token, She ties with the latter at 26 votes. *Despite having lost her color in IDFB, Pin is red in the IDFB intro. This may hint that she will regain her red color. *It is likey that Pin will regain her color when Roboty rejoins, as Pin was told by Golf Ball that his red tin can be used to recolor her. Gallery OfficialPin.png Pin 2.png Pin 3.png Pin 4.png Pin 5.png|Pin from the "Vote for Pin" video in BFDIA 3. Pin 6.png Pin 7.png|Pin jumping on GTTTATINT. Pin 9.png Pin 10.png Pin 11.png Pin 12.png Pin 6..png Running Pin.gif|Pin running Pin Idle.PNG|Pin's first moment without limbs. Pin Icon.png|Pin's body. Pin's 1st Promo Pic.png|Pin's rejoining video Pin's 2nd Promo Pic.png|Pin's 2nd rejoining video Be more careful.png|Pin telling Firey to be more careful pinwintoken.png|Pin holding the first Win Token of the season. Flowercake.png|Pin's Flower cake 500px.jpg Icecakeeatingpin.png|Pin's attempt to eat the ice cake ss (2013-01-02 at 10.27.36).jpg|Pin after she is limbless by some reason, after stabbing Puffball's Speaker Box Blocky Holding Pin.jpg Oh Great.jpg|"Oh, Great..." flying leaf and pin.PNG image.rainbowvomit.jpg|"I didn't mean to! It was an accid—" Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Pin at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 Pin at the Elimination in BFDIA 2.JPG|Pin at the elimination in BFDIA 2 BFDIA 5A Image 1.JPG|Pin Announcing That Her team Is Tied in Members with Team No-Name Pinslush.jpg|Pin stuck in glue from the FreeSmart Van. 1_PIN.jpg 20110615113412!Pin.png|happy Pin Angry Pin.PNG|(Episode 6) Pin's mouth is too big when angry. Rainbow Pin.png|A recommended character, Rainbow Pin, by HelenBlarg Pin slap Woody.PNG|(Episode 2) Pin slaps Woody. BFDI intro Pin.png|Pin in BFDI intro PinLimbRemove.jpg|Pin about to lose her limbs. images_377.jpg|Pin on her team's boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2. images_017.jpg|Pin in Take the Plunge: Part 1 Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.18.24 PM.png|Uh, Pin, wrong finger. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|Pin is in the final four! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png|Flower snatches Pin! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.38.27 PM.png|Oh, its not my fault. It's this stupid Blocky here, it's his fault! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png|Pin nearly pops Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Pin in BFDI's third anniversary. Pinlaser.jpg Tie.jpg|Pin is part of the tie. High five .jpg Pin.JPG PinFace.png|Sad face. Capture145.PNG|Pin wrecks the finish ribbon Capture143.PNG|Pin is happy because she won a Win Token. Capture144.PNG JC0L85e.gif|Pin, among some others, chase Leafy. Screenshot_2015-03-14-21-19-33.png The Flower Cake.png|Well, I'll get 10 points from Flower, right? Final Four in Episode 4 - what a cool coincidence!.png Image-1.jpg Pinvote.jpg|Pins with "Pin Vote" written on them. Pinnew.png|Limbless Pin in Get in the Van Omegahdpin.png Limbs pin.png EyebrowsPin.png PinFace.png Pin.-weed.png|Pin asking "What is a Win Token?" whitepin.png WhitePin2.png Pin Icon Colorless.png Pin Above Colorless.png IDFB Gallery 6.png IDFB Gallery 5.png IDFB Gallery 4.png 1479040029549.png 1479154399123.png Pin!!!.png|Pin in the IDFB intro. (Note she is red.) PinOldbutsad.PNG 캡처2.png|IDFB Pin idle See also Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Limbless Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Pointy Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Protagonists Category:Mean Category:Nice Category:Sharp Category:Bossy Category:Armless Category:Legless